This invention relates generally to outdoor toys for winter time use, and specifically, to a hand manipulable snow ball maker. The device of this invention is designed particularly to insure the formation of virtually perfectly spherical snowballs, and to provide the leverage necessary to produce a well compacted ball of snow.
Snow ball making devices in general are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,639, which discloses a pair of interfitting shell members having integral handle portions. The patent also suggests that the interfitting shells can be incorporated into a device having handles which may be pivoted at one end or which may be pivoted intermediate their ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,308 discloses a snow ball maker having two opposed semi-circular shells that interfit to form snow engaged between the shells into a ball.
The present invention seeks to improve upon prior known snow ball making devices by utilizing a durable, reinforced, scissors-type handle which incorporates a pair of identical, semi-spherical shells adapted to combine to form a spherical snow ball.
More specifically, in one exemplary embodiment of the invention, a snow ball making device is provided which comprises a pair of elongated arms each of which has a first handle end and a second working end. These arms are pivotally secured to each other at a location intermediate their first and second ends, preferably within angled portions which connect longitudinally spaced parallel portions of the respective arms. The working end of each arm is provided with an open semi-spherical cup portion, so that the handle ends of the elongated arms are manipulable to move the pair of semi-spherical cup portions between open and closed positions. In the closed position, the open semi-spherical cup portions are in flush engagement so as to insure the formation of a substantially spherical snow ball.
In one aspect of the present invention, first and second planes which pass through the center of the respective arms in a direction of elongation of the arms are parallel to each other, and to a third plane which passes through the center of the hollow sphere formed when the semi-spherical cup portions are in the closed position, and which is located between the first and second planes.
In another aspect of the invention, each of the open semi-spherical cup portions includes a smooth peripheral edge which, in the closed position, lies in a fourth plane extending perpendicular to the first, second and third planes, and which also passes through the pivot means connecting the elongated arms.
In another aspect of the present invention, the working ends of the arms are each provided with a reinforced portion adjacent the semi-spherical cup portions, configured such that the reinforced portions extend toward each other when the cup portions are in the closed position.
In still another aspect of the present invention, each of the elongated arms is provided with one side which is substantially smooth, and a second side which is substantially open channel shaped. In addition, the open channel shaped sides of the respective arms are provided with longitudinally spaced, transversely oriented reinforcing ribs.
It will be appreciated that the snow ball device of this invention may be made of any suitable material, but in a preferred arrangement, the device is constructed of a molded thermoplastic material. In addition, any suitable means may be utilized to effect a pivot connection between the respective handles. In a preferred arrangement, a conventional snap binding screw and associated end post are employed for this purpose.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows below.